


Kim Taehyung, Fanboy

by hopeful_sunshine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Harry Potter References, Honestly Tae calm down, I am so in deep with this fandom, Infires!, International Fanworks Day 2018, Kim Taehyung is a fanboy, Multi, RM educates the members on Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeful_sunshine/pseuds/hopeful_sunshine
Summary: Taehyung discovers Harry Potter. Namjoon regrets his life.





	Kim Taehyung, Fanboy

"Namjoon!"

Kim Namjoon glanced up from his place on the couch, wondering which unfortunate human dared to disturb his peace. 

"NAMJOON!"

Groaning and promising a sweet revenge, he followed the culprit's voice and came across Tae sitting cross legged on his bed, clutching a book in his arms. He kept sniffling, and his eyes looked red, and immediately Namjoon was worried.

"Hey, TaeTae, you okay?" Taehyung glared up at him. "No!" Then, after a confused pause, he yelled, "HOW COULD ROWLING KILL OFF DUMBLEDORE?!" "Wait..." said Joon. "You mean you called me in here to yell at me about Harry Potter? AGAIN?" Taehyung just sniffed and hugged the book tighter. Namjoon backed out of the door. "Okay...I'll leave you to it..." he said, shutting the door.

Why did I ever introduce him to Harry Potter?

~~~

"Guysguysguys!" yelled Taehyung, bouncing through the kitchen. "What?" called back Jimin, chopping onions next to Seokjin. "I think Harry and Ginny are an item!" he squealed. "Uh, no! Harry and Hermione are a ship already, duh," protested Jungkook from his seat at the kitchen table. Tae immediately looked offended. "Excuse me? Harmione is NEVER going to happen. She likes Ron! It's so obvious!"

Hoseok leaned across the table. "Guys. What about Drarry?" Seokjin immediately high-fived him. "Draco and Harry for life!" Jungkook rolled his eyes. "Hyung, you just say that because you want everyone to be gay." Seokjin smiled evilly, and lifted a cooking knife from the counter, waving it in front of Jungkook. "What was that you said, Kook-ah?" asked his hyung. Jungkook gulped. "Right. Drarry it is."

The moment was broken by Yoongi holding up a hand.

"But guys. What about Snape x Harry?" he said seriously. "Hyung!" screeched Taehyung, throwing a pillow at him. Yoongi ducked. 

~~~

Namjoon opened the front door of the dorms and came in, slipping his shoes off at the entrance. "I'm home," he called, but there was no answer. "Guys?" he called, walking down the hallway. He could hear noises coming from the living room, so he peeped through the door-

and saw all six of the other members sitting on the couch, watching the TV screen as Harry and Voldemort faced each other in the forest. "What -" began Joon, only to be shushed by Seokjin. "This is the best part!" said his boyfriend, stuffing popcorn into his mouth. Beside him, Hoseok clung to Tae's arm, and the others all watched the screen with wide eyes.

"Oh for god's sake," said Namjoon, turning to leave, but quick as a flash Jimin grabbed his arm and pulled him on to the couch. "Oh no hyung. This is the best part."

~~~ One Week Later

"JIMINIE" bellowed Namjoon from the kitchen. Jimin walked quickly to see what was wrong, and saw Joon sitting at the table, looking extremely annoyed. "What's wrong?"

"HOW DARE THEY CALL HARRY A LIAR? It's not his fault Fudge is a fricken idiot, and so what if he doesn't have proof? THEY'RE ALL IDIOTS!"

Jimin killed himself laughing.


End file.
